Summary In this application, we propose to intensify the role of our existing MVTCP shared resource cores: Clinical Trials Core (CTC), Bioinfomatics and Biostatistics Core (BBC), and Translational Pathology Core (TPC). These cores have been instrumental in the success of our Cancer Partnership in the previous funding cycles and will continue to facilitate and accelerate the success of full research projects (3), pilot project (1), as well as the Education and Cancer Outreach cores. In this renewal application, specific aims for the Cores are to: 1. Promote and support access of minority and underserved patients onto clinical trials that are usually not available at community public hospitals (Clinical Trials Core); 2. Provide professional expertise in biostatistics and bioinformatics for all cancer-related research in the MVTCP (Bioinfomatics and Biostatistics Core); and 3. Facilitate studies of MVTCP investigators that involve tissue analysis by collecting and banking human tissues from majority and minority populations and providing state of the art technology for analysis of these tissues along with instruction to students and faculty on the latest technologies available (Translational Pathology Core).